


Always there for you

by theladyofstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofstars/pseuds/theladyofstars
Summary: just some hurt/comfort with Poe and Reader. Poe's a sweetheart.
Relationships: poe dameron x reader





	Always there for you

Fixing up droids had always been a passion of yours, that being the reason you were the Resistance’s best droid technician. You enjoyed your job, happily getting up to work every morning, eager to converse your little metal clients.

However, unfortunately, as happens to everyone, you had experienced an unlucky day. Not one thing had worked in your favour since you woke up. You woke when you fell out of bed, your bathroom had flooded overnight, you were late to work, you accidentally cracked your data pad by dropping it _and_ you got knocked over by a rushing droid.

It was 1pm, meaning you had missed lunch due to having to make up for being late in the morning. You had finally finished the R2 unit you’d been working on for the last five hours when a cleaning droid scooted past too quickly, hitting the leg of your desk and sending your cup of coffee flying straight onto the circuit board of the R2 unit, sparks leaping out before the droid crackled into shutdown mode.

You cried out at this, finally getting caught up in all the stress you’d been through, curling yourself into a ball in the corner of the room. You hid your face behind your knees, surrendering to the tears and sobbing into them. Your hands were shaking frantically from the stress levels. Just as you thought you were going to completely lose it, your boyfriend Poe, or currently your knight in a flight suit, paced in, smiling until he caught the sight of you hunched over.

“Baby!” He called out, BB-8 whizzing into the room behind him, letting out a worried beep when he saw you. Poe raced over to you, crouching down to be level with your form.

“Hey, hey. Easy sweetheart, what happened?” He cooed, pressing his fingers gently under your chin to meet your eyes.

“I- it’s- everything’s just-“ you only managed to hiccup out those few words before breaking down again, this time falling into Poe’s arms. He gently sat down next to you, settling you into his lap and tucking your face in his neck.

“Shhh, baby. It’s alright. Everything’s gonna be okay, ya hear me? I’ve got ya, Angel. Just let it all out.”

This was the final straw for you, making you completely crumble into Poe, soaking his flight suit. Poe didn’t push you to tell him what had happened, he just sat patiently and rubbed soft circles on your back with one hand, stroking your hair with the other and placing kisses wherever he could with his lips.

After a few more minutes of Poe’s comfort, your sobs had calmed into light sniffles, calming you down enough to look back up at Poe. He offered you a reassuring smile, leaning in and pecking your lips sweetly.

“You feeling a bit better now, sugar?” He spoke.

“Y-yeah. Thank you, Poe. For everything.”

“Nothin’ to thank me for babydoll. I’m always here for you, you know that don’t ya?”

You nodded slightly, feeling Poe wipe your cheeks dry before pulling you into a kiss. You were completely caught up in Poe’s lips until you felt a delicate poke to your back. You pulled away from the kiss, giggling under your breath at how Poe kept his eyes shut for a few seconds after, hypnotised by his pure love for you. You turned, discovering that it had been BB-8 who had poked you. He gave you an inquisitive sequence of beeps, rolling forward and nuzzling his head into you with a whistle.

You smiled at the droid, rubbing his head, making him let out a purring sound.

“Yeah I’m okay BB, thanks buddy.” You winked at him, him returning the gesture with a make shift thumbs up via his blowtorch mechanism. You heard Poe let out a puff of air in silent laughter at his little droid, making you turn back to him.

“Thanks again, baby. I love you.” You blushed.

“Always Y/N. I love you too. Now c’mon, whaddya say we head back to my quarters and take a nap. I think you’ve had quite enough work for today.”

Thinking of having a nap made you finally realise just how tired you were, leading you to yawn. Poe laughed heartily at this, lifting you bridal style and laughing out “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

So Poe led you back to his quarters, ignoring all the eyes staring at you both. He loved you too much to care.

When you reached his room, Poe lended you one of his shirts to change into and sleep in, changing into one himself. He then carried you into bed, throwing the quilt over you and pulling you onto his chest, drawing shapes onto your back and stroking your hair.

“I love you, Poe.” You whispered sleepily.

“I love you too, baby,” he sighed, smiling at you and kissing your forehead carefully.

You were always bound to have the occasional bad day, but you knew that Poe would be there for you every time.


End file.
